


I Was Counting On Forever

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [10]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP arriving home after person B’s funeral. They’ve held themselves together so far and, afraid of being idle in the now very empty house, decide to take a shower and go to bed. As they step out of the shower, however, they notice the steam has fogged up the mirror. Written on the glass is a mushy ‘I love you’ from person B, who must have scrawled it there on the morning of their death. Person A finally breaks down, sobbing on the bathroom counter as the fog - and the message - fade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Counting On Forever

Sonny stood stoically at the edge of the graveyard outside of St. Luke’s and quietly and graciously accepted everyone’s condolences. He mechanically hugged everyone who came up to him and thanked them for coming, told them that Will would have appreciated them coming to his funeral.

Not once did he cry. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sonny pushed open the door to his - their - his apartment and dropped his keys on the table next to the door.

He turned the lights on and stared around blankly, taking in the emptiness of the apartment. He shuffled into the kitchen zombie-like to get himself a glass of water but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Will’s empty glass left in the sink. Will had been planning to wash it out that night and Sonny hadn’t been in the apartment to do it in the two days since Will’s accident.

He stared at the glass for a minute and then decided that he couldn’t bear to idle away the time around the apartment. Although he hadn’t yet cried today, he was emotionally exhausted and he didn’t think he would be able to sit down and watch TV and be reminded of only a few days ago when Will was sitting with him, curled into his side. So he decided the best thing to do would be to take a shower and go to sleep.

With a heavy heart, Sonny made his way into the bedroom, pointedly avoiding looking at Will’s side of the bed that he knew would be empty for the rest of his life.

He slowly stripped off his clothes and dropped them on the floor, not caring to pick them up, and slipped into the shower. He turned the water up as hot as it would go, savoring the burning of his skin, letting the physical pain temporarily wash away the pain in his heart. His eyes closed, Sonny methodically washed himself and then stood under the flow of the water until it ran cold.

After nearly an hour, he stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry with the towel. He was about to leave the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of the mirror out of the corner of his eye. It was all fogged up but right in the center in Will’s handwriting was scrawled a sloppy “I love you” with smiley faces drawn into the ‘O’s and surrounded by a lopsided heart.

Sonny realized that Will must have done it the morning he died, before he left for school. It was probably why he had been running a little late and why he had tried to get away with driving through a red light.

And suddenly, tears started flowing fast and hard down Sonny’s cheeks. He slammed his fists on the bathroom counter, displacing his toothbrush and toothpaste holder, as his body shook with sobs. In an attempt to catch his breath, Sonny turned his back on the mirror and now-fading message and slid down onto the floor. He pulled his knees to chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in the space between his legs and his chest. He screamed into the towel covering his legs and then banged his head against the counter behind him.

Eventually Sonny’s sobs turned into silent tears. He remained sitting on the bathroom floor until he had no more tears to shed and then picked himself up and shuffled into the bedroom. He absentmindedly pulled on pajama pants and one of Will’s T-shirts. 

Wanting nothing more than for sleep to put him out of his misery at least for a few hours, Sonny crawled into the bed on Will’s side. He buried his face into the pillow and breathed in the last remnants of Will’s smell.


End file.
